


[Podfic of] Seen a Million Stars

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), idellaphod, isweedan, KeeperofSeeds, knight_tracer, lattice_frames



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: Five perspectives on Jyn and Cassian from the outside, and one moment that's just theirs.





	[Podfic of] Seen a Million Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seen a Million Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9960821) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Cover art by frecklebombfic.

Lattice_frames as Baze Malbus  
Keeperofseeds as Mon Mothma  
Idella as K-2SO  
Isweedan as Bodhi Rook  
Frecklebombfic as Leia Organa  
Knight_tracer as Jyn Erso

Podfic Length: 29:31  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Seen%20a%20Million%20Stars.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Seen%20a%20Million%20Stars.m4b)

  



End file.
